The World of Minecraft
by Stevie2662
Summary: Stevie2662 is new to the world of Minecraft. He has no clue how he got there or how to survive. Until he meets a girl names Maya she teaches him all he needs to know about The World of Minecraft. Who knows they may end up meeting other people in this World of Minecraft. THIS STORY IS ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Stevie2662's P.O.V**  
I woke up on the ground in a block type world, it was around noonish.

"Wha? Where...where am I?" I questioned as I stood up.

"You're in the world of Minecraft." Said a soft female voice behind me. I turned to the direction the voice came from and was face to face with a beautiful girl. She was wearing a green romper and green converse. She had orange eyes and hair. She was a head shorter than me and was very voluptuous.

"Um... hello?" She interjected into my gaping at her.

"Sorry, it's just that you are very attractive," I confessed. "So, what's your name?"

"Maya," She concluded blushing. "Yours?"

"Stevie2662, but you can call me Stevie." I said. Then I realized that the sun was setting on the horizon. "Why is the sun setting already?"

"The sun sets in thirty minutes everyday. But the night lasts thirty minutes every night as well." Maya explained.

"But you need to be more worried about the night."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because then the mobs will come out and try to kill you." She answered, looking down.

"What are mobs?" I asked. But before she could answer, I heard hissing coming from behind. Turning around, I came face to face with a creature that was flashing green. "What the..." I managed to get out before it blew up. I was sent flying towards a hole in the ground. Before I fell into the deep cavern, Maya reached out and grabbed my hand. "Thanks." I said as she pulled me up.

"No problem." She grunted. Soon I was back on the ground.

"What was that?" I asked, brushing myself off.

"A creeper." Maya answered.

"Ummm... What?" I said, looking at her confused.

"A creeper is a type of mob. It blows itself up to kill it's enemies, or in this case, you." Maya explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they want you humans to stay away from us female creeper," Maya explained looking away from me.

"What do you mean by 'you humans'? Are you a female creeper?" I said backing away slowly from Maya.

"Yes I am a female creeper but my father was a creeper and my mother was a human and I am in between a human and a creeper." Maya backed away ashamed of what she is. Tears started rolling down her face.

"It's okay, Maya," I said walking towards her.

"No, it's not okay. You hate me now," Maya was crying hard now, and I was now directly in front of her.

"It's okay Maya. I don't hate you," I said wiping the tears from her face. Then all the sudden she hugged me. I was surprised at first, but I hugged her back. The sun was starting to rise. I had survived my first night.

Author's note: If I spelled anything wrong my bad. And if you want more added here let me know and leave me a review. This is my first story. I want to know what you guys think of it. Oh and before I forget I will mention this once and once only I am a girl Ok? Yes I know my username is the same name as my main character I did this on purpose, but thanks for your time you put into reading this bye now!


	2. Chapter 2: Where I Belong

**Maya's P.O.V**

**I finally pulled out of the hug to see a beautiful sun rise.**

"You need to start making a house," I said to Stevie.

" Yea that might be a smart idea. I guess I'll start gathering wood." Stevie said to me walking away, but turning back around. "How do I gather wood?" I laughed when he said this, but I took him to a tree and showed him that you have to punch the trees.

"Thanks for teaching me how to harvest trees." Stevie said to me.

"Now, you need to make a crafting table," I said walking to where he was sitting on the ground.

"What's a crafting table?" He asked me.

"A crafting table is what you use to create tools, food, building materials, and much more." I say to him. The I show him how to make a crafting table. "There you go!"

"Thanks, I really appreciate you help,"He said as he finished up his house. "Ah, finally finish with my house!"

"Yep, you're finally done with you house," I said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong, Maya?" He asked me concerned.

"Well, I sort of don't have a home,a' I said looking away from him.

"Well, you could always stay with ma so I can learn more about this world," He said walking towards me.

"Okay, let me get my stuff from that hole," I say pointing at the hole he almost fell down yesterday.

"Okay, but let me come with you to help," He said grabbing my hand.

"No. the sun is setting, see," I say pointing to the horizon, " You need to get inside."

"Fine," He mumbled walking to the house. Then I made my way into the hole.

The hole wasn't that dark since I put up torches around the place. I walk to the little alcove where I keep my stuff and grab the bag I made. I put everything I own in this bag and grabbed the the torches off the walls as I climbed out. As I walked to the house I saw a zombie trying to break down the door. I grabbed my sword out of my bag and sliced its head off. The body disappeared in a puff of smoke and dropped rotten flesh. I picked it up and threw it off the cliff. As I walked back to the house I realized how hungry I was, and hurried to the house. I tried the knob but it was locked.

"Stevie! Let me in!" I yelled through the door, then I hear a shuffling sound and the door creaked open.

"Whe... Where did the zombie go?" He asked shakily.

"I killed it," I said holding up my diamond sword. "Can I come in now?"

"Oh! Yeah come on in," He said moving out of my way. The house had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a big kitchen, and a big living room with a reading corner, and breakfast nook.

"It's beautiful!" I say to him.

"This way to your room." He said walking down the hall. I had no choice, but to follow him.

As I walked in the I was surprised about what was in it. There was a window with curtains, a queen size bed, a bedside table with a lamp, a dresser, a desk and chair, a shelf full of books and a big walk-in closet.

"Wow! I love it!" I said hugging Stevie tightly, I saw him blush so I let go.

"I'm glad you like it," He said quietly.

Yawning I said "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay good night then walking to the door.

"Good night I say as the door shuts. I start to unpack my stuff making the room seem more me. As I set the last pair of dolls on the shelf in the closet I hit my head and landed in the floor of the closet.

I finally found a home where I belong.


End file.
